Orphan Story: Sonic the Hedgehog (Adopted from claws the tiger)
by SuperSonicSpeed
Summary: (Adopted from claws the tiger) What if Shadow found Sonic as a orphan baby? Would their rivalry be a friendship? Or would there be no change whatsoever? T to be safe.
1. Found

**SuperSonicSpeed: Hello everyone and welcome! Before getting started, I'd like to say, this is an adopted story. The original was written by the one and only, _claws the tiger_! *Applause* So if you want to check out the original, please feel free! Claws the tiger, thank you so much for letting me adopt your story and I'll do my best to not disappoint! **

**Shadow: Enough hold ups.**

**Sonic: She doesn't own us! **

Tri colored shoes clicked against the concrete floor while red eyes pierced through a few of the unlit streets of Soleanna. Shadow the Hedgehog had walked around the city after hearing rumors that downtown had recently opened some new shops.

'_New shops..._' He huffed, '_More like overpriced junk in a shack._'

As Shadow headed back to home, he walked by an alleyway and heard an echo of a soft whimper. He paused and debated with himself before he followed the source of the sound. After a few seconds, he reached a dead end and found nothing.

'_I could've sworn I heard..._'

Through the corner of his eye, he caught sight of something hidden behind a few trash cans.

'_A basket?_' He moved one of the cans to the side and noticed an odd shape was being covered by a light blue blanket. Shadow's curiosity got the better of him as he reached for it.

He hesitated a bit before he peeled back the blanket slowly and was surprised when he found a sleeping tiny, baby blue hedgehog. He peeled the blanket out a bit further and looked over the baby's body. His eyes widened as he dropped the blankets edge and gasped, the baby was so thin that its ribs were showing.

'_It's been a long time since this baby has had a descent meal._' Shadow saw the baby stir and slowly open his emerald eyes.

He looked around the alley confused, but when the baby hedgehog took one look at Shadow, he started to cry and beg for food. Shadow couldn't help but feel sorry for the baby hedgehog.

'_If I leave him here, he'll die...,' _He shook his head,_ 'What kind of ungrateful mother would abandon a kit?_' Shadow picked up the basket and carried it out, '_Figures, I go out for a few things and instead I'm coming home with a baby._'

He sighed and began to race through the city, wanting to get something into the baby's system. He slowed down when he realized something,

'_He doesn't even have a name yet,_' He checked the baby's gender, '_A boy._' Shadow already had a name in mind, '_Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog._'

The baby began to cry again making Shadow run at a high pace once more.

"Don't worry Sonic, you'll have something to eat in no time. I promise."

**SuperSonicSpeed: A few changes (or a lot), but other than that, what did you all think?**

**Shadow: Hmph...**

**Sonic: Leave a review and give your opinion. *thumbs up and wink***

**SuperSonicSpeed: Til' next time!**


	2. Consideration

**SuperSonicSpeed: Here's the next chapter! This was an ADD-ON to the original so I hope you enjoy!**

**Shadow: She doesn't own us!**

**Sonic: Start!**

"What do you mean you can't take the kit in?"

The woman winced as Shadow struggled to keep Sonic still.

"Well, you see... Our orphanage has been full for a while. The poor things come in here starved or just left in the front of the building. We haven't been able to take in anyone, even with the help of the foster parents."

Sonic began to calm down as soon as Shadow began rocking him.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

The woman smiled, "Well, you seem to be doing a good job so far."

Shadow head shot up, "Oh no. Do I even look like the fatherly type to you?"

"You only have to foster him. Someone will come in one day, see the baby, and take him in as his or her own."

Shadow looked at her with a bit of disbelief, '_She makes these kids sound like objects._' He looked out the window and noticed a few of them, '_They're glaring at me?_'

The woman looked at Shadow's direction, "I guess they believe you're a father abandoning his own."

Shadow looked at Sonic and noticed him slowly falling asleep, a firm grip on his thumb.

He gave the kids one more look and sighed, "Fine. But only until someone comes in to take him."

The woman smiled, "Wonderful! Thank you so much for understanding. Here's your paper work and we'll see you as soon as someone comes in."

Shadow walked out and heard mumbles from the orphanage.

"He didn't leave him." One said, "He will eventually." Another spoke with an angry tone, "Maybe he's different." A kind voice spoke.

Shadow tuned them out, no longer wanting to hear anymore. A hint of pity in his heart. He was about to start his run back home when a hand came on his shoulder.

"What do you have there?"

Shadow turned ignoring the question, "What are you doing here Rouge?"

A light gasp escaped her lips, "A baby? Shadow... I didn't know that-"

"It's only temporary. The orphanage was full so I was asked to foster. That's all." He began jogging away, breaking the grip she had on his shoulder.

Rouge snapped out of her daze and called out to the disappearing hedgehog, only to not be heard.

"What did I get myself into." Shadow said to no one in particular.

He ran by a supermarket and stopped, '_I guess I should stock up on baby supplies._'

His search began with the first thing babies need, diapers.

"May I help you with something?" A worker asked.

Shadow continued walking, barely acknowledging him, "Not necessary."

A few people noticed Shadow and began gossiping, "Hey look, he has a kit!" One said astonished." Another looked, "No way! I wonder who the mom is."

Shadow's eye twitched, '_Humans need to mind their business._'

He reached the isle he was looking for and took a random package of diapers, '_Not like they have any differences._'

"Ooooo. I don't recommend those, they give babies a rash." A woman's voice said.

Shadow put them back and reached for another package.

"Not those either, their not very absorbent."

Shadows ear twitched as he yet again reached for another pair.

"Hmmmm... Not very-"

Shadow sighed frustrated, "Why don't you just tell me which ones you recommend instead of judging each thing I pick-" When he turned, he saw Jet laughing.

"Can't believe you fell for that!"

Shadow glared daggers at him and threw a package to Jet, hitting him in the head.

"Can't take a joke?" Jet picked it up, "Why do you need these for any...way..."

Shadow grunted and took a pair that seemed to be the right kind and walked off.

"Hey! When did you get a kit!?"

Shadow continued to ignore him and bought everything else he needed. After checking out, he ran as fast as he could home.

Shadow laid Sonic down on the couch and put some pillows at the bottom just in case. Then, went to the kitchen to put the babies things away. He paused when he heard a knock at the door.

'_That better not have woken up the kit._'

After checking the kit, he opened the door and saw Silver and Blaze.

"Hi Shadow." Silver waved.

"We heard you had a kit and well," Blaze gave him a bag, "We thought we'd help a bit by buying a few necessities."

Shadow nodded and took the bag.

"Can we see him?" Silver asked.

Shadow stepped aside and let them in. Just when he was going to close the door, more and more people came. Soon, the house was full of guests, each one taking a turn holding a now awake Sonic.

Sonic began to whimper from all the attention.

"Uh oh." Silver barely had time to say that when Sonic started crying, "I think he wants daddy."

Shadow's ear twitched at the word 'daddy', but quickly got up to be greeted by a baby holding out his arms towards him. As soon as Shadow picked him up, he began rocking him, "Shhh. Don't cry."

Everyone awed which caused Shadow to give them a light glare.

"We should go," Silver stood up, "It's getting late anyway and I'm sure Shadow wants to be alone."

Everyone agreed and one by one, left the small house.

Shadow sighed in relief, "Now then-" He caught a whiff of something awful, "Great..."

He grabbed a diaper and went upstairs to his room.

"How hard could this be?"

***Ten minutes later***

"Curse the doctor for not getting Maria a doll..." Shadow threw out the third diaper, "Why don't these things stick?!"

Sonic giggled.

"It won't be that funny if you get a rash." Shadow retorted.

Sonic grabbed a diaper and began playing with it. When Shadow looked up, he noticed Sonic peel off the paper that covered the sticky part. He almost face palmed.

'_I should've known..._' Shadow took the diaper and finished putting it on, "Guess you're more useful then I thought."

Sonic smiled and stretched his arms to get picked up. Shadow complied and took him downstairs.

"Let's get you something to eat." He began heating up some milk while taking out a bottle he received from Wave.

By the time the milk was ready, Sonic's eyes were starting to droop.

"Just drink as much as you can before falling asleep." Shadow spoke softly. He walked over to a rocking chair near a window and swayed back and forth while feeding the kit. The motion made Sonic cuddle closer to Shadow causing him to stiffen a bit. By the time the bottle was halfway done, Sonic was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Sonic." Shadow gently stood up and lightly kissed the kits forehead. He froze when he realized what he had done.

'_I shouldn't get too attached,' _He headed upstairs,_ 'He isn't going to be here long._'

**SuperSonicSpeed: I'll end it here. :) I think this chapter was a bit longer than the other actually.**

**Shadow: Finally, do you have any idea what time it is?**

**Sonic: ZZZZZ**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Whoops. Anyways! Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! I know this chapter was a bit slow, but it will start speeding up soon. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think! Til next time! Goodnight! **


	3. GUN Adventure

**SuperSonicSpeed: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Sonic: Where were you!?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Under a rock. Did I miss something?**

**Shadow: Just Black Dooms army invasion of the planet.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: So nothing serious?**

**Sonic: A world being conquered isn't serious?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Not when you're a rock. **

**Shadow: ... She doesn't own us! START! **

"Where are you Shadow!" Yelled the Commander over the screen in Shadow's house, "You're late for your mission!"

Shadow sighed, '_Guess there's no point in hiding him..._' He turned slowly cradling a teething Sonic.

The Commander made a light gasp, "When did you have a child!?"

"For starters, I'm fostering and as for the mission, I already reported that I can't go _twice_. I have no one to care for Sonic."

"Just bring him in with you and we'll take care of him. This mission can't wait!" He quickly signed off.

Shadow groaned, '_This is one of the reasons why I wanted to leave him in the orphanage..._' Shadow looked at Sonic chewing on the blanket, '_I should get a few things ready for him. G.U.N. may be prepared for alien invasions, but not for baby._'

He grabbed a carrier bag and stuffed it with all the necessities he could think of before leaving.

**At G.U.N. Base**

"He's taking his sweet time." The Commander grumbled. As if on cue Shadow slammed the door open along with a blue bundle.

"I'm here, now what's so important about this mission?"

The Commanders eyes never left the kit, "So this is... your son?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, '_No one listens do they?_'

Sonic paid no attention to his surrounding as he began teething on Shadow's hand.

"Commander, this is Sonic."

He looked at the blue little one with curiosity, '_He almost looks like Shadow._'

Shadow made a small cough to regain the Commanders attention, "The mission?"

"Right," A holographic projection came from one of Eggman's bases, "We believe Eggman is in possession of a Chaos Emerald. You and Rouge will infiltrate and bring the gem here."

Shadow nodded, but before leaving, He laid a blanket down and covered it with a few toys.

"He eats in about half an hour, after getting burped, he crawls around for a while before taking a nap." He stepped towards the door, "Oh, he's also teething, so if he starts getting to fussy, there's a ring he can chew on. If that doesn't help, then give him a bit of teething gel. That should work." Shadow ran off and didn't see the surprised expression on the Commanders face.

'_Is this the same hedgehog who tried to destroy the world a few years ago?_' He looked at Sonic, '_Oh no..._'

Sonic started to cry causing the Commander to flinch, "How about a toy?"

He grabbed the teething ring to Sonic who threw it to the other side of the room.

"Are you hungry?" He got the milk in the bag and tried to feed him. Sonic still continued to cry,

'_Maybe there's something in my desk that can help._'

Sonic noticed a picture and began reaching out for it.

The Commander noticed, "You miss Shadow?" He picked up the frame that had a small group photo, "He never smiles does he?"

Sonic ignored everything but his care giver. The Commander set him down on the blanket, glad that the crying stopped.

"Sir!" A soldier ran in and saluted, "There seems to be a problem with our reactors."

"Have you told our scientists?"

"Affirmative..."

As they continued to talk, Sonic saw the door was slightly open. He took the opportunity and crawled out during the conversation unnoticed.

**With Shadow and Rouge**

"So, have you considered keeping Sonic permanently?"

"Is now really the time Rouge?" Shadow threw Chaos Spears at the Eggbots that caught them.

Rouge tornado kicked, "I was just asking. Besides, I'm not the one who blew our cover by getting distracted."

"Hmph..." Shadow Chaos Controled around the room, "Let's just see if G.U.N. can take care of him while I'm on these missions."

"Why don't you ask the Chaotix to care for him?"

Shadow paused and gave Rouge a 'Not in this life-time' look. She shrugged it off and continued her side of the fight.

**With The Commander**

"Is that all?"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier turned to take his leave after a long conversation.

"Now then," The Commander turned and realized the kit was no longer in the corner, "Soldier! Have you seen the kit?"

The soldier turned surprised, "No sir!" He began to look around as well.

"The door!" The Commander spotted, "Was it closed when you came in?!"

The soldier froze, "I left it slightly open sir. My apologies."

"In other words, the kit is crawling around freely in the base..."

The soldier nodded.

"DON'T STAND AROUND THERE! FIND HIM!"

The soldier ran out as fast as he could, spreading the word about the missing kit.

'_I can only imagine what Shadow will do if he finds out..._' The Commander ran out, '_He'll either Chaos Blast the place or mock us for failing at such a simple task._' He sighed, '_Bad day for our intercom to be out..._'

**With Baby Sonic**

Sonic had crawled a good distance from the Commander's office. So far, he managed to crawl on a plane wing to an observation deck, avoided the shooting gallery, through a sprinkler system, and was currently crawling around one of the science labs, avoiding foot steps and spilled chemicals.

"Well, what do we have here?" A young scientist picked him up, "Does anyone recognize this little one?" She yelled out.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Looks like I should put you in the observatory for now." She put him down in a small room and locked it. Sonic's eyes began to droop instantly once he felt the cozy carpet.

The scientists slowly heard of the little one and rumor spread through the facility.

"I wonder how he got that amazing shade of blue one said." The other shrugged, "That's genectics for you..."

"BOTH OF YOU!" The Commander yelled, "Where's the kit!"

The scientists looked at him with slight panic, "In the science lab, sir."

The Commander dashed down the hallways, '_Don't be in a container, tube, or anything else!_'

He burst the door open and saw two scientists at a table.

"Stop the dissection!" The Commander rushed over and moved the two scientist performing the job aside.

"Um sir... Did you want to change the kit's diaper?"

He froze then sighed in relief with a slight face palm_,_ "No, you may continue." He stepped away and let them finish.

'_That was close... Next time, Shadow better bring a play pen._'

"He's all yours." The scientist had bundled a sleeping Sonic in a blanket.

The Commander nodded and just when he was about to head back, his communicator rang,

"_Sir, we have the Emerald. We'll be there shortly._" End transmission.

"We need to get to my office, _now_." He hissed as he started running. But for some reason, there seemed to be tables in the way, walking soldiers that hogged the hallways, and a whole bunch of security systems.

**With Shadow**

"Are you done Rouge?" He grunted annoyed.

"Almost. I didn't know Eggman collected so many diamonds," She cheered, "I just can't choose!"

"Then do what you normally try to do with the chaos emeralds, take them all."

"You're right!" She grabbed a nearby bag, "Ready when you are hon."

Shadow's eye twitched at the name as he took out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos... Control!"

Everything began to warp around them and soon, they were down the hallway from the Commanders office. Shadow was about to open the door when he saw the Commander coming from the opposite direction of the hall.

"There you are." He waited for him to come, "Here are the reports of the mission." He handed them over and took Sonic. The Commander grew nervous as Shadow began to inspect the sleeping hedgy.

'_He's been cleaned and changed._' Shadow noticed Sonic wasn't waking up, '_He must've tired himself out._' He looked up, "Looks like you did ok." Sonic clutched the blanket he was in as Shadow picked up the bag in the office began to walk home.

'_Again, that was too close._' The Commander walked straight into the office and relaxed after what seemed like hours.

**SuperSonicSpeed: DONE! Hehehe. **

**Shadow: When does the serious part start?**

**Sonic: Yeah! **

**SuperSonicSpeed: Soon. Very soon. :) Anyways, Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! It helps _a lot_! What were your thoughts in this chapter? Please review and well, TIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Then and Now

**SuperSonicSpeed: Welcome back to another chapter everyone! **

**Sonic: Where she-**

**Shadow: Doesn't own us, let's get on with this already.**

**Sonic: HEY! No interrupting!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: *giggles* Anywho. I used some pieces from the original story claws the tiger wrote. I thought they added a bit to the AW factor. :) **

**Sonic: AW!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Don't spoil it! **

**Shadow: Start!**

"I've decided to take him in permanently."

The woman from the orphanage smiled at the news,

"Wonderful! I'll get the paper work started right away!" She was about to rush away when realization hit her, "Wait, I have to make a phone call first." She grabbed her cellphone and walked outside.

Sonic was having a very blissful nap in Shadow's arms as Shadow eavesdropped on the woman's conversation.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the child you were coming to see has found a new home."

Shadow unconsciously held Sonic tighter, '_Guess I arrived just in time._'

She walked back in with a packet of forms for Shadow to sign.

"A person from child services will visit to check on the kit. If everything meets his expectations, he'll give you one final form to sign."

Shadow nodded as he signed his name over and over while gripping Sonic on the other arm.

"I'm assuming it's a surprise visit..." Shadow mumbled.

"Yes. We don't want to be, for lack of better words, tricked."

Shadow stood up after agreeing to the terms and was soon walking out with his sleeping son out the front door.

Shadow paused for a second outside, '_Someone's watching us._' He turned only to see the kids playing in the yard, '_But_ w_ho is it?_'

After a minute, he shrugged off the feeling and ran off at high speeds, disappearing in the distance.

"Sonic huh," The figure watched Shadow from a distance, "And that's the guy that took him in." The green hedgehog began walking away towards a nearby alley. His ice blue eyes covered by his red sunglasses, "Better him than me. I actually like to have spare time."

He rounded another corner, "I'm surprised the kit even survived."

_**Flashback**_

"Who left this runt on the front door!" Yelled a furious Scourge to no one in particular. The kit began to cry as his basket was rudely dropped onto the couch. Scourge crumbled up a paper that only held a few words,

"_He's **your** son, he's **your** problem!_"

"Since when do I have to be the responsible type?!" He looked at the kit and glared, "Don't get too comfy. You won't be here long."

Scourge picked up his keys and the basket with the small bundle. Then he made his way to the furthest parts from his home as possible.

"The alley's are a great place to build character." He set the basket down behind the trash cans, "Enjoy your time here kid."

Scourge waved him off and abandoned the crying kit.

_**End Flashback**_

"Kids only hold you back from having an actual fun life." He heard music and smiled, "The party life in particular."

After his opinions, he stopped right in front of a bar and grinned, '_Why wait?_'

He failed to show any remorse for his actions.

**With Shadow**

"It's getting late." Shadow looked out the window at the starry sky, "Hopefully we bought everything you need for this week."

Sonic continued drinking greedily from the bottle Shadow held.

'_I still think I missed something..._' Shadow started to walk upstairs, holding the kit tightly so he wouldn't slip. When he entered his bedroom, he realized what was missing.

'_A crib!_' Shadow took the bottle away realizing Sonic was finished and burped him.

"Looks like you're sleeping with me tonight." Shadow carefully wrapped his arms around Sonic to prevent him from falling off the bed.

"Sweet dreams, son."

**4 Years Later**

"Nervous?" Asked the elder hedgehog as his son put his shoes on.

"No, why?"

"Because you put your shoes on wrong."

Sonic looked down to see his left shoe on his right foot and vise versa.

"Ok... Maybe I'm a bit nervous."

"Really?" Shadow gave a slight chuckle, "That coming from the kid who chased down a chilidog cart and gobbled up 5 at once."

Sonic stood up, "It's not my fault they're so yummy!"

Shadow helped him put on his backpack, "We should get going. You don't want to be late on your first day of preschool."

"I'm never late with you dad." Sonic hugged him as he was lifted up, "You're super fast!"

Shadow smiled and took off at speeds that made Sonic laugh with joy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind hitting his face, but just as fast as it started, just as fast did it stop. Sonic opened his eyes and looked around to see the adults dropping off their children.

"So this is school." Sonic simply stated.

Shadow put him down, "You'll be fine. Now then," He kneeled down to Sonic's eye level and gave him a brown bag, "Here's your lunch and I'll be out here as soon as school is over."

Sonic looked at the bag, but instead of grabbing it, he gave Shadow the biggest bear hug he could muster. Shadow hugged back and spoke in a soothing voice,

"Everything will be fine. Promise." He felt Sonic nod and the school bell rang, "Go have fun."

"Good-bye daddy! I love you!" Sonic smiled and raced off into the school. Shadow grinned, after hearing the word so many times, there was something about being called 'dad' that he started to like.

"New father?"

Shadow turned and saw a Mobian cat talking to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, besides, it's the first time any of us have seen you around." A pause, "You don't have to worry. I heard the new teacher is a very kind and considerate person."

Shadow's ears perked up, "Whose the teacher anyways? Is there a name?"

"That's her over there."

Shadow's eyes widened when he recognized the mobian, "No way."

**Inside The Classroom**

Sonic ran in as fast as he could only to realize that no adult was around. His eyes sparkled with happiness when he looked around the room.

'_Paint! Toys! Crayons! Books!_' He grinned, '_I already know what I want to draw!_'

He turned to where the cubbies were and saw someone hiding. Curiousity made him walk over to discover a fox hiding in the curtain.

"Are you playing hide-and-go-seek?"

The fox peeked at the little hedgehog and hid again.

"I'm Sonic. What's your name?"

The fox spoke shyly, "I'm Tails. Nice to meet you."

"Why don't you come out?"

"Because I don't want to be made fun of."

"Why would anyone make fun of you?"

The fox sighed and slowly stepped out, reaveling his twin Tails. He closed his eyes, ready to hear any hurtful names.

"COOL!"

Tails looked up stunned, "You don't think it's weird I have two Tails?"

"No way!"

Tails smiled, "Do you wanna play with the crayons?"

"Sure!"

Both ran to a table nearby and started their drawing.

"You're on my seat."

Sonic looked over and saw a red echidna glaring at him.

"Doesn't have your name on it."

"Yes it does! See?" He pointed at a bunch of squiggles and lines, "This proves it."

Sonic chuckled, "Alright then. How about we play a game to see who gets the chair?"

"I'm listening."

"One lap around the room."

The Echidna grinned, "You're on!"

**Outside the Classroom**

"I wasn't aware this was your top secret mission."

Rouge stopped in front of the door to the classroom,

"Well, I would say this was a surprise, but I already knew Sonic was going to be here."

Shadow cocked his head, "How so?"

"It looks like G.U.N. has taken a liking to Sonic." She looked at him straight in the eyes, "I don't mean to alarm you, but be careful around them. I'll keep an eye on him here."

Shadow nodded, "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here." A loud ruckus was heard from the inside, "Now what could they be doing."

As soon as Rouge entered, she knew it was going to be a long day.

**SuperSonicSpeed: So now you know what happened to Sonic before he was found. Well, a small part at least.**

**Shadow: Dark.**

**Sonic: But it lightens up! :D **

**SuperSonicSpeed: YUP! So, what did you all think? Let me know in your reviews! Again, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and etc.! See you all next chapter!**


	5. PreSchool!

**SuperSonicSpeed: Herro!**

**Sonic: Don't you mean hello?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Rhat do you mean? **

**Shadow: Are you doing that to annoy us?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Raybe.**

**Shadow: She doesn't own us, start!**

"I'll be here." A loud ruckus was heard from the inside, "Now what could they be doing."

As soon as Rouge entered, she knew it was going to be a long day.

Chairs had been knocked down, crayons on the floor, and a few papers were scattered. Many children stopped chearing when they saw Rouge walk in.

"I win!" Sonic sang.

"No fair! You never said you were that fast!" Knuckles complained.

"You didn't ask." Sonic smirked.

"So it was both of you." Rouge interjected.

Sonic gasped when he saw his teacher and started to clean up, "We're cleaning! We're cleaning!"

Knuckles caught on and helped out and the room was spotless in minutes.

"Now then, I want everyone in a circle and each one of you will introduce yourselves. Also, say something you like, you never know who has the same hobby in common."

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails ended up together while they listened to the others.

"Since when could you run that fast?" Knuckles whispered.

"It's a gift." Sonic shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you and uh..." Knuckles looked at the two tailed fox.

"Tails." The fox spoke softly.

"Yeah, Tails. Why don't we play together after this is over."

"Sounds fine to me." Sonic grinned.

Tails nodded in agreement.

They heard someone clear their throat and saw Rouge standing over them.

"I see you three have gotten along nicely." She smiled, "You can sit together right after you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and running is the absolute best!"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna and pounding something is more my style."

"I'm Miles "Tails" Prower and my favorite thing is Flying!"

The children ran to their seats and began their day of finger painting, drawing, and learning the first few letters of something called, the alphabet.

"Nap time!" Rouge called out as they all lied down on their napping mats. She sat down and began reading them a story.

"I love this story!" Called Knuckles.

"What's it about?" Asked Sonic.

"It's about a pirate who travels the seven seas for the adventure."

"Cooool!" Tails and Sonic said simultaneously.

Their eyes started to close the more they listened and soon, it was lights out.

A Half an Hour Later

"Alright everyone, time for snacks and your parents should be coming soon."

"Cookies!" Someone called.

"Apples!" Another called.

"C'mon, we'll miss out!" Knuckles called.

Sonic and Tails ran along with Knuckles receiving their treat.

"Look what I can do." Knuckles began to blow into the straw and bubbles began to form in the milk.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic did the same thing and soon it was another contest.

Sonic accidently blew a huge bubble that popped right in his face. Knuckles and Tails laughed so hard, milk came out their nose.

Rouge smiled at the three friends and walked towards the door to greet the coming parents.

"Sonic, Your dad id here." Rouge called.

Sonic's ears perked up, "Gotta go! I'll see you soon I hope!"

Tails and Knuckles waved as Sonic got his stuff from the cubby. Then, he ran to Shadow and hugged him tight.

Shadow chuckled when he saw this.

"I see you met some new friends huh?" Shadow patted his son's head as he lead him outside.

"Pre-school was awesome daddy! When am I coming back?" Sonic asked, rather cutely.

"Let me see." Shadow put on a thoughtful façade and internally laughed at his son's impatience, "Tomorrow is Tuesday so you get to come back tomorrow. In fact, you'll keep coming until Friday. After a two day break you get to start the week all over again." Shadow answered.

"YAY!" Sonic cheered. "I get to go to school tomorrow!"

'_Wait until you get older and tell me that._'

"Hey dad."

"Yes?"

"Did you like school growing up too?"

Shadow looked at the sky and back down, "Can't say I hated it."

As they continued walking, Shadow noticed Sonic was a bit too quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

Sonic looked up and smiled, "No but..."

Shadow listened.

"Do I have a mommy?"

Shadow felt time freeze as he thought of all the possible answers he could give and the outcome. Sonic looked at him curiously as they started walking again.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Why not now?" Sonic looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Shadow sighed, '_What should I tell him?_' He looked up and saw his escape plan, "Look Sonic, chilidogs!"

Sonic lost all focus the second he saw the cart, "I want three!"

Shadow let out a breath of relief, "That was close."

"Dad! Aren't you getting any?!"

Shadow looked up and saw three chilidogs on a tray for Sonic. He smiled and rolled his eyes,

"Just one for me."

After getting their spoils, they headed home.

"And then after playing with Knuckles... Then there was... re you... DAD! Are you listening?"

Shadow looked down and realized that half the way home, he had accidently zoned out,

"Of course I am."

"What did I say?"

"That you were playing with your new friends."

"And?" Sonic looked at Shadow with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, then you-" A ring came from Shadow's wrist watch. Sonic looked at it curiously as Shadow pressed a button, "What is it?"

"_We need you at G.U.N. base immediately._"

"What's going on?"

"_An experiment got loose. We can't control it._"

Shadow looked at Sonic with worried eyes, "I need to find a place to care for Sonic."

"I can help you there."

Shadow turned and saw Rouge, "Were you following us?"

"Don't flatter yourself," She chuckled, "Besides, you can't take Sonic to the base with the creature running around."

"Fine," He looked at his watch, "I'm on my way." He signed out and gave Sonic a quick hug, "Be good to Rouge, I'll pick you up later.

"Dad?" Sonic was confused when he saw his father disappear, "Rouge, what's a G.U.N.?"

"You were there once, then again, you were small when you were taken there." She debated for a bit, "I'm sure Shadow will tell you if you ask him."

She held out her hand to hold Sonic's, "C'mon. Let's go to my place."

Sonic nodded and began thinking up questions for his father.

**SuperSonicSpeed: I used a bit of the other story for this one as well. :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D **

**Shadow: You have a question.**

**Sonic: From Kegger98: Will you bring scourge back?**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Hehe, you'll have to wait and see. :D Til next time everyone!**


	6. Wait

**SuperSonicSpeed: Welcome back everyone!**

**Sonic: *Eating Chilidog***

**Shadow: *Reading***

**SuperSonicSpeed: Um... Guys?**

**Shadow: *Keeps reading* She doesn't own us.**

**Sonic: *Munch Munch* Start! *Munch***

"What's that music?" Sonic asked as they neared a building decorated by neon lights.

"It's a place where people like to dance and have fun." Rouge smiled, "But I'm going to need you to cover your eyes until we reach upstairs. That's where my apartment is."

"Aww!" Sonic pouted as Rouge lifted him up.

"No whining." Rouge opened the door, '_If Shadow knew you saw what really happens here, he might have my head._'

The music became louder and blended in with the laughter of the people at the tables. Small clings were heard as they tapped each others drinks. A few yelled at the score of a sports game while others cheered, already counting their winnings before it was over. Rouge ran upstairs and opened a gate type door followed by a standard wooden door.

'_Can never be too safe._' Rouge set Sonic down, "You can open your eyes now."

Sonic complied and saw a very well decorated home. The living room was painted a light purple and had a black leather two seat couch, TV, and lamps all encrusted with precious jewels. The window was draped with white curtains covering the view of the city.

"Sit down," Rouge picked up the remote, "Want to watch some TV?"

Sonic nodded and began watching the first cartoon that came up. Rouge smiled and started making something for both of them to eat. When she came back, she noticed Sonic had started to draw.

"You hungry?"

Sonic smiled, "A little bit."

She set down the PB&J sandwich and milk on the center table, "What are you drawing?"

"Me and daddy." Sonic frowned a little, "We were supposed to go play at the park today." He looked out the window and noticed the sunset, "But it's getting late."

"I'm sure he'll take you tomorrow." Rouge cooed.

"I know, but what's taking daddy so long?" Sonic looked at Rouge with the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"I'm sure he's on his way."

**With Shadow**

"I thought you said only _one_ escaped!" Shadow yelled at the Commander as he threw a barrage of Chaos Spears, "What were you experimenting anyways!?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." The Commander spoke as he fired his weapon.

"If it's so classified why did you bother calling me?" Shadow jumped out of the way of an attack, "I want answers, unless you want me to leave you all to fend for yourselves."

"It was a complete accident... The scientist were getting ready to destroy a liquid of high radiation but it ended up on the floor. It leaked into a lab where a mammoth was being held and well..."

"In other words, we're fighting radioactive prehistoric animals." Shadow ran to the center of the animals, "I don't have time for this, CHAOS... BLAST!" The room tore to shreds and the animals fell back, knocked out by the sudden force. Shadow started walking out, "You can take care of the rest."

**With Rouge**

Rouge looked at the clock, '_It's half past midnight._' She turned and saw Sonic was starting to doze off, '_So stubborn..._'

She gently picked him up and entered the guest room. Slowly, she set Sonic down on the bed, took off his shoes, and covered him with a few blankets.

"I'm not sleepy." Sonic mumbled, "I wanna wait for daddy."

"I'll wake you up when he gets here." Rouge smiled, "For now, just sleep."

Sonic was about to complain, but his eyes betrayed them as they closed and forced him into slumber. Rouge closed the door but her ears started to pick up some commotion downstairs. She sighed and headed downstairs to the club. When she arrived, she saw a green hedgehog picking a fight with one of the other customers.

"C'mon! You really think I'm scared of you?" Scourge chuckled, "I could beat yah with one arm tied behind my back!"

"Someone get some rope!" A spectator yelled.

Scourge glared, "Hey! You can't help him out!"

'_He's drunk..._' Rouge spoke up, "What's going on here!? We all know I don't condone fights in my club!"

"Tell that to this guy!" The bulldog yelled, "He bumped into me, spilled his own drink all over himself, and now he's saying it's my fault that his silly jacket got dirty!"

"Silly!? Nice to know that's the only good comeback you have!" Scourge broke the glass in his hand, "Besides, _you_ were the one hogging all the walking space!"

"Say that again!" The bulldog put up his fists.

"ENOUGH!" Rouge yelled. She glared at Scourge, "You can leave, you've obviously passed you limit!" She then glared at the Bulldog, "As for you! You get a warning!"

"What!? Babe-" Scourge was interrupted.

"Don't call me babe!" Rouge yelled and pointed at the door.

Scourge smirked and sat down, "I'm not leaving," he looked over his shoulder, "Bartender! Another drink!"

"I recommend you leave before you piss _me_ off." Everyone looked over to the smooth voiced hedgehog that leaned against the door's side.

"Heh..." Scourge stood up and mumbled, "If it isn't you again."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," Scourge stumbled a bit, "So you the bodyguard of this place? If so, you should escort the gut who started this."

"Gladly." Shadow grabbed Scourge's jacket and started hauling him over to the door.

"HEY! I'm not the- Woah!" Scourge hit the pavement and heard the door slam behind him. He growled, "You act like this is the only place to get a drink!" Scourge stood up and stumbled along, '_That hedgehog, he seems familiar... but from-_' He snapped his fingers, '_He's the one that adopted the runt!_' He grinned, '_I've got an idea._'

**Back Inside**

Shadow followed Rouge upstairs after the whole fiasco was over.

"Was Sonic any trouble?" Asked Shadow as Rouge opened the door.

"Not even close, he's very well behaved."

As soon as Shadow stepped in, he felt something slam into him.

"What in the-" His eyes softened when he looked down to see a little hedgehog hugging his legs tightly, "Sonic."

"Dad!" Sonic looked up, "What took you so long!"

Shadow chuckled, "It's a long story for tomorrow. It's past your bed-time and you have school tomorrow."

Sonic's yes drooped, "But I wanna play with you."

"You're falling asleep on your feet." He picked him up, "I'll play with you tomorrow, promise. I'll even go a step further, I'll picky promise."

Sonic smiled and circled his pinky around Shadow's. He laid his head on Shadow's shoulder, falling asleep once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rouge." Shadow started to walk off and out the front door.

'_I guess that's the closest to a thank you I get._' Rouge locked up and went to bed.

**Outside**

Shadow stopped momentarily and looked around, "I know someone's watching," He spoke, "Come out."

No one answered or complied, but the feeling was gone. He shrugged it off and raced back home.

Scourge watched and grinned, '_Looks like I better be more careful._' He walked the opposite direction with his camera phone in hand, '_But this should bring me some entertainment._' He chuckled as he headed for his destination.

**SuperSonicSpeed: :D**

**Shadow: Why am I not surprised it's a cliffhanger?**

**Sonic: Because you don't know a good surprise when you see one. *laughs***

**Shadow: Don't test me Faker.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Hehe... Anywho. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following everyone! I'm super happy that you all have liked the story so far! *Bows* So tell me, what do you all think Scourge is up to? Let me know in your reviews! Til' next time! Um... Sonic, I don't think Shadow meant a written test.**

**Sonic: You have five minutes to complete this Shadow!**

**Shadow: You have one minute to run.**

**Sonic: Time starts now!**


	7. Tattle Tale

**SuperSonicSpeed: Welcome!**

**Sonic: Back!**

**Shadow: ... to...**

**SuperSonicSpeed: The!**

**Shadow: ... Story...**

**Sonic: Put more emphasis Shadow!**

**Shadow: *Clears throat* SHE DOESN'T OWN US! START!**

**Sonic: . Too much emphasis...**

"Sonic! Are you ready yet?!"

"Almost!" Sonic buckled his shoe and ran downstairs as fast as he could, accidently bumping into Shadow's leg. He smiled shyly, "Hehe... I'm ready!"

Shadow smirked and rolled his eyes, "With five minutes for us to get to the school."

Sonic smiled, "I bet I can get there in two." Sonic got in a racing position.

"Oh no you don't." Shadow picked him up, "We're getting there in one."

Shadow rushed through the opened door but screeched to a halt when he saw a purple chameleon wearing a suit staring blankly at him with his hand raised to knock. He held a clipboard close to him while he blinked a few times at the close call.

"Who are you?" Asked Sonic.

The chameleon's eyes remained surprised when he saw the child, "Why are you not in school?"

"I was just taking him there." Shadow shook away his minor shock and looked at his watch, "Have a seat, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Before the chameleon could say anything else, a gust of wind hit him and Shadow was gone. He shrugged and entered the cozy home, observing the entry way, '_A for cleanliness that's for sure._' He walked over to the kitchen and pulled on a drawer, '_Locked._'

"Is something the matter?" Asked Shadow as he entered.

"Not at all. Why are these...?"

"So Sonic won't hurt himself with kitchen utensils." Shadow opened it revealing the various sharp items, "I'd like to avoid an emergency visit to a hospital."

The chameleon nodded, slightly surprised that the child was no longer with him, '_Pretty fast hedgehog._' He cleared his throat, "Before we continue talking, allow me to introduce myself. I am Espio and I've come from child services to see how you and Sonic are fairing."

Shadow crossed his arms with a grin, "Child services waits four years for a visit?"

Espio chuckled as he scratched his head, "It happens when paperwork gets lost or someone signs the wrong form."

Both made their way to the living room and sat down as Espio continued writing things down and looking around. After a while, he spoke,

"You have a very nice home," He got up, "Mind if I take a look around the other rooms?"

"Feel free." Shadow went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

After a quick inspection of each room, Espio sat down once again, this time with a cup of tea waiting for him, "I've seen no potential dangers and you seem to know what to lock up to avoid any problems. But," Shadow's ears perked up as Espio took a sip, "The inspection was only part of why I'm here."

"What else is there?" Shadow asked curiously.

"What has me worried are these pictures given to us by an anonymous source." Espio set the cup down and took the said pictures out of his coat pocket, giving them to Shadow.

"When?" Shadow was slightly stunned to see someone had taken the liberty to snap pictures of him walking out of Rouge's bar with Sonic in his arms, "Listen, my friend has an apartment upstairs and-"

"A friend?" Espio leaned back, "What were you doing with this so called friend?"

"Nothing. I was called to an assignment and I needed to leave him with someone I trusted." Shadow explained.

"And the apartment happens to be on top of a bar?" Espio raised his eyebrow.

"Sadly, but she keeps everything that leads upstairs locked up. No one can get in even if they tried."

Espio turned serious, "You know I can take Sonic away by this proof right?"

Shadow glared, "Listen, I would never put Sonic in harms way and I-"

Espio raised his hand, "I'll let it slide mainly because," He pointed at the picture, "You can tell there's an addition to the building and also, like I said, you seem to know what you're doing. I just needed to hear your side of the story before any actions could be taken." Espio stood up, "I would like to talk to Sonic while he's at school, mainly so he doesn't feel pressured by you or gets suggestions of what to say from you. I trust you, but this is basic procedure."

"I understand." Shadow nodded.

"Also, I'll be coming by frequently to check on both of you since we've missed many visits. I thank you for your hospitality and have a nice day."

Shadow nodded but quickly reacted, "Wait!"

Espio paused midway through the door, "Yes?"

Shadow looked down, "He doesn't know..."

"About?"

A sigh, "He doesn't know he's adopted." He looked at Espio straight in the eyes, "All I ask is that you don't tell him." His voice became hushed, "...please..."

"You have my word." Espio walked out and shut the door behind him. As soon as Espio drove away, Shadow sat down with his head in his hands,

'_Who could've given them those pictures?_' His mind continued to race through that particular night, but that wasn't the only thing in his mind, '_What do I say if Sonic finds out?_' He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

**At School**

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles called out during lunch.

Sonic smiled and started to head in that direction when he was blocked by Rouge.

"Hey Sonic," Rouge seemed a bit worried, "Someone very important wants to speak with you."

"Who?"

Rouge simply walked towards the door and gestured him to follow. Rouge took him to a door that was marked **TEACHERS LOUNGE** on the glass. As soon as it was opened, he saw the Chameleon his father almost bumped into in the morning.

"Please, have a seat Sonic." He smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Sonic sat down at the table the chameleon resided, "Can we please hurry? Knuckles and I wanna play hide-and-go-seek before lunch is over."

Espio snickered, "This won't take long." He became serious, "How has Shadow treated you so far?"

Sonic's eyes brightened up, "He's the best daddy in the world! He plays with me and tells me fun stories and buys me chilidogs and-"

"I'll stop you there." Espio chuckled, "It seems you really love your dad and that's what I'm here to make sure of." He flipped through a few pages, "Tell me, does this place seem familiar?"

Sonic looked at the picture and nodded, "It's the place with the cool lights outside! Ms. Rouge told me to cover my eyes before going in so I didn't get to see anything until I was upstairs in the living room." Sonic pouted.

"I see." Espio wrote the kits words down.

"Daddy's not in trouble, is he?" Sonic asked with the largest puppy dog eyes he could make.

Espio shook his head, "Not at all, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Are you in our family?" Sonic asked curiously.

'_When did this interrogation turn to me?_' Espio thought fast, "I'm just a friend of your father's."

"Ok." Sonic seemed unsatisfied with the answer,

Espio smiled, "Thank you for answering my questions Sonic." He stood up, "I'm glad you're doing well with your father and I wish you more happy times to come. I'll be seeing you and Shadow soon." He opened the door, "You should get to class before your lunch time runs out."

Sonic gasped as he jumped off the chair. A gust of wind hit Espio as Sonic yelled down the hallway, "I'M COMING KNUCKLES!"

Espio chuckled before he closed the door and began talking over the phone.

**With Sonic**

"Knuckles better not have started without me." Sonic mumbled.

He turned a corner a bit to sharply and skidded through the floor, accidently bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry mister!" Sonic giggled, but instantly stopped when he saw a green hedgehog that looked like himself towering over him. Chills ran down his spine causing his quills to turn a bit upright when he saw the flames on his jacket and the scars on his stomach.

"Watch where you're going kid." Scourge smirked as he removed his glasses, revealing the ice colored eyes, "Wouldn't wanna get hurt now would we?"

Sonic remained quiet with the stranger and slowly stood up. As soon as he was on his two legs, he ran away from Scourge as fast as he could.

'_That guy is creepy._' Sonic opened the door to the class and entered, '_I hope I don't see him again anytime soon._' He smiled when he saw the game starting, all thoughts of the green one washed away by the fun that was to come.

**With Shadow**

'_What is that annoying sound?_'

Shadow slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the beeping watch that laid on his wrist. Once reality hit, he abruptly stood up from the coach.

"I have to pick up Sonic!"

He ran as fast as he could to the school to find Sonic looking up at the clouds.

"Hello son." Shadow smiled.

Sonic looked at the onyx hedgehog and ran up to him with his high speed, giving him a large hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Shadow answered picking him up into a hug, "How about I make it up to you with some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" Sonic cheered, "I'm getting three scoops!"

"Your getting one." Shadow poked his son's nose.

"Two?" Sonic used his puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time Sonic."

"One and a half?" Sonic's voice squeaked.

"... Sure." Shadow put Sonic down and tossled the soft quills.

Both walked hand in hand.

**With Scourge**

"Dumb Child Services... always investigating..." Scourge sat down on a park bench and rubbed the temples of his head, '_Hangovers aren't supposed to last this long._' He looked at his leg, "Kid sure bumped into me hard." Scourge poked at the bruise that was slowly forming, "Guess he gained _something_ useful from me." He stood up from the bench after a while and started to head home, '_Useful... Hm..._' He grinned, "Maybe there's _still_ a way to get back at that black and red hedgehog." He began to race home, already plotting his new revenge plan, '_It's nothing personal stripes, it's just... Ah who am I kidding, I just love messing with every ones "happy" life._' A sarcastic tone picked up as he grinned, 'Espeeeciiially_ since _my son_ is involved!_' He laughed to himself as the sarcastic tone continued, '_Shouldn't I at _least_ be worried about _his_ self being?_'

He stopped at a nearby bar, "But before a great plan," He pushed the doors open, "A drink!"

**SuperSonicSpeed: Ending it here. :)**

**Shadow: You're having too much fun with this...**

**Sonic: You have questions!**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Yay! Bring them on!**

**Sonic: "Why does scourge all of a sudden want to be involved with his son?" from Kegger98.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: I'm not sure If this is a spoiler so just in case: *SPOILER WARNING* He doesn't necessarily want get involved it's something different all together. *SPOILER WARNING***

**Shadow: Next one, "If Scourge is Sonic's alternate version then wouldn't he the same age as Sonic himself?" from chloemcg.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: O.O ... That's a tough one! Haha! *scratches head* I think you can consider this an alternative universe. The main reason I chose Scourge as the father was because of the similarities him and Sonic had and the "what if" factor came to play. Hope that answers your question! **

**Sonic: Last one, "Why not make rouge sonic step mom?" from AZTEC 13**

**SuperSonicSpeed: I want to avoid parings mainly because I feel it may distract from the Father/Son factor that has been established between Shadow and Sonic.**

**Shadow: Your times up.**

**SuperSonicSpeed: Thank you everyone for your questions and for reading, following, favoriting, and all the other great stuff! Especially the support and the criticism! It helps a lot when writing the story. So what did you all think of this chapter? Expected? Unexpected? Ready to tell me "Get to the good part already!"? Let me know in your reviews! Til next time! **


End file.
